Secrets and Suprises
by LokoKoko
Summary: Sora and Riku are walking home together. One thing led to another and now Riku knows that his best friend likes him. Whats Riku's reaction? RiSo Rated M for later chapters


_**Just a little RikuSora I started to write one day when I was bored, I really love this pairing… It's so adorable you just can't stand it. Hope you enjoy.**_

XxX

Just when he was starting to get pulled into the thrilling world that was Macbeth, a loud ringing broke through Sora's concentration. Aw man, and after so long he was just getting into it, now it would take him a while to get into the Shakespearian mood. Marking his page, Sora reached over his head from his position of lying on the couch and plucked the phone from the cradle, glancing at the caller ID first to see who it was. He felt partially and then again not surprised at all at who it was, his best friend Riku.

Sora quickly answered it before it stopped ringing. "Hello?" There was a small silence, then his friends voice coming on the line.

"Hey Sora, what are you doing right now?" Sora started to feel slightly suspicious at this question. "What's up Riku, Uh… I'm working on reading Macbeth and answering question for my English class. Why?" Another small pause. "Awesome, do you want to come over here so I can help you? I know you need help on it and I've already done the course. Of course if your parents let you that is."

Sora listened to the silence of the house around him, his parents weren't home and he didn't think they would mind if he went over to Riku's… "Come on Sora, you know you want to and you know that you need help with that assignment. Its not like you understand any of what you've read anyway." Riku's accusation and mocking tone made heat flare up onto his cheeks, his lips curled into a pout. "Hey! I understand the play perfectly well thank you." He balanced the phone on his shoulder and crossed his arms against his chest in annoyance, it wasn't as if Riku could see him but it made him feel better, sad to say.

A low chuckle sounded on the other end, "That's funny Sora, actually that's the funniest thing I've heard for a while now. Just admit that I'm right." Sora huffed into the phone loudly, "Never." An even louder laugh now. "Oh yeah? Name at least 4 of the main characters."

"That's easy. M-"

"Macbeth can't be one of them so don't even say his name."

No words could form in Sora's mouth, he settled for a small 'humph', arms still crossed against his chest. There was no way he was giving into Riku, even if he was right.

"I knew you would see it my way, so are you in? My parents aren't here but I don't think they would mind if you came, or we could not tell them. Either way works with me." Words just came right out of his mouth; Sora almost didn't know what he was saying. "You defiantly have to tell your parents, I don't want you to get in trouble but mine aren't here either and I'm alone. See you in a few?" Sora could picture the cocky smile plastered on Riku's face, he always got what he wanted.

An excited tone came upon Riku's voice, "Ok. See you when you get here, later." The line went dead and he clicked off, placing the phone neatly back where it belonged. Sora now stood up and stretched, hearing his bones crack from lying down for so long when he realized that he had a small grin on his face. He always loved going over to Riku's, especially when it was for help on class work that he didn't get. Riku was a year older then him so he had done everything that Sora was doing, he also had this certain knack for explaining things to him that his teachers never could. Not only that but the fact that he was alone here was enough to get him up and going, he was the type of person who needed to be around other people all the time, he hated to be alone.

Now he was getting off topic, he had told Riku that he would be there in a few minutes and he didn't want to keep him waiting, he was never one to do that sort of thing. There was also the factor that he had to get changed; there was no way he was going over there in what he had on now. Since there was no one here and being in the comfort of his own home, Sora had dressed in the most comfortable things he could, a pair of snug boxers and a plain black tank top. This was also his sleeping wear, being very comfy indeed. Yeah, no way was he going in just this.

Sora started for his room, it didn't take long to have his hand turning the doorknob when it hit him. Why he had found it odd that Riku had called him and why he had found it even stranger that the older boy invited him over. It had been what happened while walking after school yesterday, same as they did every school day. Could he have been any stupider for even forgetting a scene like that?

A flare of fresh, hot embarrassment took over his cheeks; he could feel tears threaten to spill as he thought back to the events of yesterday afternoon.

XxX

"Hey Riku, I know this is kind of a random question but it's been bugging me for a long time. Do you like anybody? Not just from school but anybody at all?" Sora glanced over at his best friend, his crystal blue eyes meeting a pair of sea-green ones.

At first he didn't expect any reaction, didn't expect to see anything in Riku's expression. Why was he even asking this question? Curiosity was the one to blame, he had always wondered if Riku had liked anybody and if so, why hadn't he already asked that person out? Plus they had been best friends since they were little and told each other everything, the only thing he worried about was if Riku got him and asked him the same question. That was one thing that he could never reveal to anyone, not even Riku; there was a very good reason he couldn't either. His friend's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"I wish I could tell you… but" He paused, stopping dead in his tracks so that it made Sora accidentally bump into him, having the other boy turn around and look him straight in the eye. "It's a secret." He gave him a smile, turned the other way and continued to walk as if nothing had happened. Sora followed behind him, putting some distance between them as his mind processed Riku's answer. So he did like someone, but it was a secret? He couldn't even tell his best friend? Sora couldn't help a disappointed look cross his features; glad that Riku didn't see because he understood why he couldn't say. It's not like he could say who he liked either.

"You know, I technically have the right to ask you the same question." Hearing this statement of truth made heat start to creep from the back of his neck and onto his cheeks. No, please don't he plead silently to himself.

"But I'm not going to." Sora sighed, a heavy sigh of relief, not enough to catch Riku's attention though which he was thankful. "I'm not going to because I already know. It's as plain as day, everybody knows who you like."

Something inside of him made Sora freeze, this time it was he who was stopping dead in his tracks and stand still as a statue. He barely saw Riku stop walking and turn back towards him, a confused look upon his face as to why he stopped. Only one thing went through his mind at that moment. He liked Riku and now he knew. Questions also flowed through his mind as he stood there, too many for him to answer at one time.

How could Riku possibly know that he liked him? How could he have found out? Who could have told him? Sora had barely realized his own feelings for his friend not to long ago, he knew now that deep down he had always had feelings for Riku but it wasn't until now that he looked upon them and took them in. There was no possible way that Riku could have known, Sora searched desperately for an answer but couldn't find one, none at all. He hadn't verbally told anybody so that couldn't have been that. Why? How? Who? For gods sake he had to know. The questions just continued to invade his mind and wouldn't stop.

"Sora? Sora! What's wrong?! Why did you stop all of a sudden? Damn it Sora answer me!" Someone had taken hold of his shoulders and was now shaking him in an aggressive manner. Sora had been too flooded and taken by questions that he had temporarily lost sense of his surrounding, now as his eyes focused back he found himself staring into a pair of beautiful sea-green eyes. Riku.

"Riku?" He asked completely dazed, his friend's eyes grew wide as his face inched closer to his own as if to examine him.

"Uh… Yeah. What the hell happened to you? You were out of it for like 5 minutes." Sora tried to comprehend Riku's question but found it impossible, all he could concentrate on was how close they had suddenly gotten. He was all to aware of strong hands gripping him gently, aware that their chests and lower bodies were just scant inches away from touching, faces so close they were in kissing distance.

"Nothing happened; I guess I just lost myself for a second there. But Riku, how do you know who I like? Who told you?" The heat that had fled from his cheeks now returned, full force and Sora was glad that he was released so he could quickly turn away before the other boy could take notice.

"Is that what this is about? Wow… Nobody told me but come on, it's obvious that since we were little that you like Kairi."

A strange feeling now coursed through Sora's body, so Riku thought that he liked Kairi? Kairi of their entire body friend's? He had never thought of Kairi as nothing but a friend, a very good friend but nothing else. She might kike him in that way, Sora knew she did actually but he had never felt anything towards her but strong friendship. Riku was the one he had always liked, ever since they were little, he just hadn't realized it until now.

Sora turned to face Riku, who was now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest as he waited. The worry of him seeing his embarrassed face cast aside as he strode over to where Riku was standing. Sora saw the older boy give a puzzled look, most likely seeing the way his own face held a look of anger. He couldn't hide it even if he tried as he looked straight into Riku's eyes.

"Why would you even begin to think that I liked Kairi?" Riku's eyes widened once more, seeing all the anger coming from the younger teen. Sora restrained himself from grabbing onto Riku's shoulders and giving him a couple of rough shakes, knocking some sense into him. Riku replied before he could do or say anything.

"What? You don't? It always seemed like it when you two were always together." He just continued to stare at him; Sora clenched his fists at his sides this time to restrain himself. What was Riku thinking?

"What are you talking about? Don't you remember how it was before Kairi came to our island and even after? It was always us 3 together all the time, or it was always me and you. Always, I might have spent some time together alone with Kairi but it always you and me most of the time." He could his own voice crack, the anger that he felt just moment' before now turning to a form of despair, tears now threatening to spill as he wished he could just tell Riku how he felt. But he wouldn't, he didn't want to risk Riku hating him and never talking to him again if he told him. They had too much of a friendship for him to jeopardize now.

"Yeah but… I remember you always wanted to share a paopu with her, that's why I got one for you, didn't you? Sora? Sora are you okay?" That's never what he wanted to do; he never even wanted to share something as precious as a paopu with someone he didn't truly like. He may have been trying to convince himself that he would share it with Kairi but he couldn't continue to lie to himself. It was Riku he wanted to share it with. Always had been, always would be.

The tears from early that he had tried to hold back now came, spilling down his cheeks in smooth flowing waterfalls as his fists clenched even tighter, nails now digging into his palms and causing the skin to break. The small twinge of pain didn't bother him, all that mattered to him right now how Riku could ever think that it was Kairi. How? Words escaped his mouth now, barely audible due to how much his voice cracked under the sobs he couldn't control.

"No… I never wanted to share that with her, it was always you who I wanted to share it with because I…I…" Sora was unable to finish his sentence, couldn't even if he tried because the sobs now gripping his chest covered the words completely. He barely heard a sharp intake of breath from the body in front of him.

"Sora…" Riku said his name with such tenderness that Sora almost thought that that wasn't his friend in front of him, a hand was placed onto his shoulder, gripping gently. That did it. He couldn't stand this anymore; he had to get out of here.

Thank god that he lived close, he saw his house no more than 10 feet away as he ran full out towards it, not bothering for a second to look back and see the shocked face of Riku as he saw what he was doing. Sora was taking the coward's way out; it wasn't the fact that Riku now knew his true feeling's, it was that now he knew that that person now hated him and would never want to see him again. That was what hurt the most.

Sora was thankful again that his house was so close, if it hadn't been he might not have made it at all. The hot tears continued to fall, even as he opened the door with a force he never knew he possessed and shut it hard enough that the walls vibrated. Now nobody could see him, nobody could hear him. The tears continued to fall. Sometimes he wished that he wasn't such a fucking crybaby.

XxX

_**Sorry if I ended that badly, I couldn't think of anything else to put. The whole story isn't going to be like this. You will just have to read to see what I have in store for Riku and Sora. XD Please review! **_


End file.
